


A Little Piece Of Heaven

by dametokillfor



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Crack, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Suicide, canon character death, outsider pov, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: Vanessa had learned very quickly that death had it’s perks.Granted, it was lonely, she missed Wade desperately, and Heaven TV was seriously lacking in good porn, but an omniscient point of view, a front row seat to everything happening back home? That was pretty fucking great.---xPOST MOVIEIn which Vanessa has a front row seat to the Nate & Wade show, the author makes a Bechdel test joke then fails it, and Ikea furniture is enough to test any relationship.





	A Little Piece Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://iiintangible.dreamwidth.org/458.html?thread=84170#cmt84170) on the kink meme. 
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from Avenged Sevenfold, but without anything to do with the song. 
> 
> A huge thanks to the Cablepool Discord for the support and cheerleading on this one. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Vanessa had learned very quickly that death had it’s perks.

 

Granted, it was lonely, she missed Wade desperately, and Heaven TV was seriously lacking in good porn, but an omniscient point of view, a front row seat to everything happening back home? That was pretty fucking great. 

 

(So was the food. Burgers the size of her head, with so many pickles and just the right amount of sauce. Bliss. Especially now she could enjoy her pickles without being asked how it felt to eat Hulk’s dick.  _ Every. Time _ .) 

 

So, being dead, kind of sucked, but seeing everything happening back home? That was better than any Real Housewives marathon. 

 

\--- 

 

Vanessa isn’t remotely surprised when Wade decides to keep Cable. A lonely misfit who’d lost too many people, and knifed him in the dick is pretty much Wade’s type.

 

(She’d thought about it once or twice, even gone so far as to grab the knife. As much as she loved the man, he could be the biggest pain in her ass.)

 

Wade announces on the ride back from the children’s home that he and Cable are going to move in together. An announcement that results in a congratulations from Dopinder - and oh Ness misses that guy - and a grunt from Cable. 

 

“A house just isn’t a home without a fun size T-1000.” Wade informs him, a comment that has Cable’s metal hand twitching. 

 

Wade twists his body around the front seat to ask, “What kind of curtains are you thinking?” 

 

“What kind of curtains hide blood stains?” Cable deadpans. 

 

“Of course!” He turns back round in his seat, “My BFF is so practical.” 

 

Domino just smiles, “Oh to be a fly on your wall.” 

 

\---

 

Vanessa is delighted to discover that the members of her family who are still alive are desperately miserable.

 

She watches Uncle Fuck for a few days, sees him deal with blackmail from an equally fucked up character called SadieX on Snapchat, who has turned out to be an adult catfishing him. She eats cheese popcorn as he tries to extend his credit so he can pay SadieX off, and takes great delight in watching the bank turn him down. 

 

When he turns to a sleazy loan shark, that she knows he’ll never be able to pay back, she almost wishes he’d lived closer because watching Wade take this guy out would have been a dream come true. 

 

She supposes 7ft of thick muscle, breaking every bone in his hands, counting them off as he does is just as good.

 

\---

 

It’s been a few days since the children’s home, and Wade is back at Al’s. She’s nowhere to be seen, which usually means Wade is about to do something really inappropriate that he’ll tell her about at a later time. 

 

Usually though, Wade doesn’t have Cable sat next to him on the couch looking puzzled at the TV. Wade has an arm slung around Cable’s shoulder, and Cable hasn’t cut it off yet so Ness can only assume he’s softening up to the other man. 

 

“And this is entertainment.” Cable says, in a tone that implies Wade is showing him something deeply unsettling.

 

Wade nods, “Glorious, messy, delicious entertainment.” 

 

“No wonder your generation fucked the planet. This shit drove you insane.” 

 

“Hey,” Wade points a finger at him, “Nailed It kept me sane.” 

 

Cable raises a single eyebrow at him. 

 

“Metaphorically.” Wade amends, “And don’t use your eyebrows against me, shiny Thanos, you know I’m sensitive.”

 

Later that evening, after Al has gone to bed having announced she was tired of uninvited fuckheads making the place look untidy, Wade disappears to the kitchen. 

 

Vanessa finds herself staying and watching Cable, all too aware of the things Wade’s done in kitchens before. She’ll  _ never  _ forget the time with the chicken. If heaven really was a place of goodness, someone would take that memory from her.

 

Cable scans through the internet, looking for places to start his quest to save the earth. Occasionally he’ll take a moment, when he thinks nobody is watching to search for things Ness can only assume Wade has called him. Thanos, T-1000, Johnny 3 and a half. He’s also searched for Taylor Swift, We Didn’t Start The Fire correct lyrics and leather daddy. Vanessa resolves to watch him more often, she’s greatly amused by his look of horror. Cable clearly isn’t naive, but Wade is a constant stream of references and nonsense that even she had trouble keeping up with at times. The fact he’s trying to warms her in a way she never really expected. She’s happy someone is clearly trying to know him, to be there for him, someone who gets him, even just a little. 

 

Wade is suspiciously quiet, save for the odd refrain of ‘ _ oh Al, I bet you wish you were deaf, so you couldn’t hear my dulcet tones at 2AM! _ ’. 

 

Just as Cable has put down the laptop, and laid himself out across the couch, Wade returns to the room. On the table in front of the couch, he places down what Vanessa can only assume was supposed to be a blue turd. Cable sits up a little and peers across at the melting blue mess. 

 

“The fuck is that?”

 

“Rainbow Dash.” 

 

Cable cracks a small smile, “He been in a rainbow crash?” 

 

“She. Don’t gender colours, fuckbreath.” Wade replies, “And don’t think I didn’t see that smile, Nathaniel - ” 

 

“Nathan.” 

 

And that’s the first time Vanessa has heard Cable’s real name. It suits him. She likes it. A sad part of her thinks it’d have been a good name for a son.

 

Wade drags her back to the present. He’s grinning at Cable,  _ Nathan _ .

 

“Priscilla. You’re amused, ergo it’s entertained you. Score one for the past.” 

 

“You spent hours baking me blue afterbirth to  _ prove a point _ .” 

 

Wade sticks his hand out, “Don’t believe we’ve been introduced, Wade Wilson. I’m what the kids call Extra As Fuck.” 

 

Nathan shakes his head, “I wish I’d left you dead.” 

 

\---

 

Uncle Fuck is finally,  _ finally _ taken in by the cops and Vanessa has never been happier that she grew up in a city with a crooked force. By the time he makes it to the holding cell, he’s being carried due to the fact his legs are so badly damaged. The cops literally throw him in there, and inform his cellmate just what Uncle Fuck likes to do on the internet. 

 

She’s unsurprised when he’s barely breathing the next morning. 

 

\---

Wade is hanging upside down from his feet when Vanessa figures out he might have the tiniest actual crush on Nathan. 

 

Wade has been his usual self, flirting, making sexual innuendo about his Awesome Gun and his  _ Awesome Gun  _ and just generally making sure Nathan can’t forget he’s there. Vanessa knows most of it comes from insecurity, he’s found someone he likes, he needs to make sure they remember him. Up till this point, Vanessa has been pretty certain that had Nathan offered, Wade would have slept with him in a second, in a ‘platonic, you’re hot, let’s blow off some steam’ fashion. (He’s done it before, and for a good month couldn’t look Weasel in the eye.) 

 

Now though, she can see he might actually be catching feelings for the future warrior, and she doesn’t completely know how she feels about that. 

 

It all starts when a particularly shady character has been caught trading mutant body parts on the black market. He’s not someone the X-Men are willing to risk any A-listers on, so the mission had been outsourced to Wade, Nathan and Domino. 

 

The mission had been a complete disaster from the get go. Within the first five minutes Wade had lost a hand, and Vanessa had had to check out. She’d spent a little time searching for anything on Heaven TV but aside from a rerun - rerun, in  _ heaven _ \- of Mork and Whitney, there was nothing on. 

 

She’d checked back in to find Wade hanging from the ankles, hand slowly growing back and singing Diana Ross’ Upside Down while he swung. He had no weapons on him, which Vanessa was almost grateful for. She didn’t need to see him slicing his feet free. (He’d done that once, had been carried home by Dopinder. She’d asked him what had happened, and he’d told her he didn’t remember, “Really, baby, I’m  _ stumped _ .”) 

 

There’s two guards watching over him. A burly guy with a John Waters mustache, and a skinny guy with scales instead of skin. Wade has already made jokes about having a great exfoliant for Scales, and how John Waters has a little something  _ right there _ . John Waters has asked Scales if he’s sure they can’t just kill him, to which Scales has grumpily reminded him that it doesn’t stick. 

 

“Just to shut him up, for like, 20 minutes.” 

 

“Ha! Try three minutes.” Wade interrupts. 

 

“I’ll take three minutes.” John Waters says, flexing his hand, crackling green electricity appearing around the palm. 

 

“ _ No _ .” Scales hisses, “The boss wants him alive.” 

 

“Can we at least tape his damn mouth shut?” 

 

“I’d prefer a silk scarf.” Vanessa says, at the same time as Wade. She pops another handful of Skittles in her mouth, as she continues to watch. 

 

Another hour passes, with Wade playing I-Spy with himself and suggesting they try Pictionary next. He sings some more, and just generally runs his mouth. Vanessa has always known Wade could be irritating, but this is on another level. Ness is pretty certain Scales is about to behead Wade himself when the door to the shabby warehouse flies open, and there he is.

 

Cable. 

 

Vanessa finds herself taking a deep breath, and whispering  _ wow _ , because even she would be ready to drop her panties for him at this point. There’s a pang of sadness for a threesome that never was, and she makes a note to file a dream request for her and Wade there. 

 

Nathan moves like water. He’s smooth and purposeful, never wasting energy on a hit that won’t land. Ness watches Wade’s face, and the heart eyes he’s giving Nathan. That’s nothing unusual, Wade loves competence. She’s pretty certain if the blood hadn’t all gone to his head, he’d have a pretty persistent boner by now.

 

That Ness could live with. She gets to watch, everyone is happy, but things naturally aren’t so easy for our plucky heroine.

 

The thing that tips her off to the fact Wade might be having confusing feelings? He’s completely silent. He’s watching him awestruck, instead of making ridiculous comments about how that’s gonna hurt in the morning. Vanessa almost wants to pull away to figure out how she feels about this, but she can’t look away. 

 

Nathan shoots at the chains holding Wade up and he falls to the floor, with an oof. He pushes himself to his feet as Nathan shoots Scales through the head. He holsters his gun and runs across to Wade. Nathan pulls Wade to his feet, and takes his face in his hands checking for injuries. 

 

“Are you okay?” Nathan asks. 

 

Wade nods, and doesn’t bat Nathan’s hands away for a long moment. He seems to come to his senses and pulls away from him. 

 

“My knight in scuffed armour.” He jokes, but it’s forced. 

 

“You gonna listen next time Dom tells you to shut the fuck up?” Nathan asks. 

 

“Probably not.” 

 

\---

 

Two days later, and Wade is pressing Nathan into the wall behind Sister Margaret’s and dropping to his knees to suck his cock.

 

It’s _ hot _ .

 

Vanessa isn’t too proud to slip her hand into her panties and to bring herself off as she watches. Wade takes him into his mouth, as Nathan’s hand coaxes his head forward, as he grunts fucking beautifully, purring  _ Wade _ . 

 

“Wade, I’m gonna fucking…” 

 

Wade pulls back for a split second, kisses Nathan’s thigh and then tells him to get the fuck on with it then, before swallowing him back down. Nathan’s face is a picture when he comes calling Wade’s name out without any shame. 

 

Wade doesn’t waste a drop, wiping his mouth with a thumb before licking it clean. He gets back to his feet, and Vanessa watches as Nathan’s metal hand reaches to take Wade’s own boner, bringing him off swiftly and efficiently. Vanessa’s own orgasm hits as Wade’s head falls against Nathan’s shoulder, as he moans so fucking prettily for him. She loves that noise, can remember hearing it in her own ear like it was yesterday. 

 

She falls back against the couch cushions, blissed out as she comes down from her high. Another perk of heaven, female orgasms aren’t hit or miss. It’s  _ every goddamn time _ . (She’d promised Wade she wouldn’t fuck Elvis, but he’d said nothing about Bowie.) 

 

As she returns to herself, she looks back in on the scene to see Wade kissing Nathan, hands gripping his shirt, pulling him as tight to him as he can. It’s pretty hot, til Wade rests his head against Nathan’s and whispers, “Take me home.” against his lips.

 

For the first time in a long time, Vanessa feels cold.

 

\---

 

Intellectually Vanessa knows she has no right to be jealous. For one, she’s dead. Wade may be into some weird stuff, but non-consensual necrophilia has never been his thing. (Enthusiastic consent was Wade’s jam.) 

 

For two, it’s not like she and Wade were ever technically exclusive. So long as they’d had open and honest communication, never did it out of anger, and were safe, pretty much anything went. They’d spend hours laid in bed, talking about the other people they’d been with. It was rare either of them took advantage of the offer, but it did happen. 

 

That had been sex though, a physical release, an unsavoury kink that needed feeding. This is different.

 

Vanessa is sure Wade could fall in love with Nathan, and she’s pretty certain the feeling could be mutual. They could have the long, happy life that Wade and Vanessa never got to have. They could spend long lazy days in bed together, fucking and kissing and watching Disney Channel original movies. They could see how long it took Al to realise they were having sex on the couch while she sat listening to the TV on the other chair. They could kill bad guys together, and come home to their perfect little love nest with their bloodstain hiding curtains and it  _ hurts _ .

 

They’d have everything, and Vanessa wants to be happy for them, but fuck it’s so hard. Vanessa doesn’t know why Wade would come back to her, not if his heart belongs to someone else.

 

\---

 

Uncle Fuck gets sent down for 30 years. 

 

He manages to serve three days before an  _ incident  _ in the prison yard sends him to the fiery depths. 

 

Vanessa hopes to high five Q-Tip one day.

 

\---

 

Vanessa meets Jamey on one of her rare visits outside her bubble.

 

She tends to avoid leaving her own little piece of heaven, because for a place that promises eternal happiness, there’s a  _ lot  _ of crying. Wailing widows crying about how their husbands used to love whatever shade of blue the sky is that day, and husbands crying about how their wife had those flowers in her wedding bouquet and oh  _ God _ , kill her again. 

 

She finds Jamey yelling at a woman who’s crying over the last bag of flaming hot Cheetos, and how they were her sons favourite. Vanessa may be enjoying the show, but she’d really rather not see someone else who thinks this weeping nonsense is ridiculous get thrown out of heaven. 

 

“Are you gonna eat them, or are you going to fucking frame them?” Jamey snaps, making a grab for the bag. 

 

“You don’t understand! Michael, my boy, he asked me to get him some just before I died! They were his last words to me! Flaming Hot Cheetos were the last words I heard from my son!” 

 

Jamey throws her head back with a groan, “Fuuuuuuck.” 

 

“I need to… I have to keep these.” The older woman says, “They’re a sign.”

 

“A sign I’ve been sent to hell.” Jamey mutters, “You can’t keep these, they’re for eating, you old bag. I need to eat them. I’m very fucking high, and I need to eat them.” 

 

“Why, you disrespectful…” 

 

“What I think my friend here means,” Vanessa starts, sliding in, and effortlessly removing the bag of snacks from the older woman’s hands, “Is that she’s high on  _ emotions  _ and she really needs to… eat these… or…” 

 

Fuck, Wade would have a snappy comment to make to get her to go away. Vanessa is all out, and so quickly presses the Cheetos into Jamey’s hands and pushes her shoulders, “Run.” 

 

The older woman yells as Jamey runs down the aisle, and throws herself out throw the door. Vanessa takes off after her, throwing some heaven money in the vague direction of the check out - and really capitalism is still a thing here? 

 

She catches up with Jamey a way down the road, as she’s pressed against an alleyway wall, laughing and catching her breath. 

 

“Thanks for that.” Jamey says, “I owe you one.” 

 

“It was nothing.” Vanessa waves it off, before changing her mind, “Actually you said something about being high?” 

 

Jamey just grins, and holds out her hand by way of introduction, “Jamey Costa, drunk boyfriend drove our car into a tree.” 

 

“Fucker.” Vanessa takes her hand, “Vanessa Carlysle, my indestructible boyfriend couldn’t jump in front of one bullet for me.” 

 

“Dick.” Jamey replies, “So, Vanessa, wanna go somewhere and pass the Bechdel test?”

 

\--- 

 

Jamey is exactly what Vanessa has needed. A break from grieving the life she’s left behind - which, as much as she’d deny it, is exactly what she’s been doing. Jamey reminds her that she’s in heaven, and there’s some crazy shit she’s been missing out on that isn’t just the amazing pot she’s got hold of. 

 

They’ve watched lectures from Stephen Hawking. They saw Alan Rickman do a one man performance of Macbeth (created by Shakespeare himself). They watched Prince and Jimi Hendrix performing together, the version of Purple Rain they saw was worth dying for. They sat under heaven’s answer to the aurora borealis and talked for hours.

 

There’s a reward for dealing with the real world, and these beautiful things are it. 

 

\---

 

Jamey is with Vanessa the next time she looks in on Nathan and Wade. It’s been at least three weeks since their kiss, since the  _ take me home  _ and really Vanessa doesn’t know what to expect.

 

Jamey knows everything, and after calling Wade a dick again, has been nothing but supportive. Jamey has an arm around Vanessa’s shoulder, and a hand clasped with hers. Vanessa is thankful for the support and the warm body next to her. 

 

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Jamey tells her, lips close to her ear, “We could watch Battlestar Geriatrica.” 

 

Vanessa shakes her head, “No, I want to know.” 

 

Jamey squeezes her hand, “Offer’s always there.” 

 

As Nathan and Wade come into view, Vanessa regrets  _ everything _ .  

 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , Ness, why does he have a doll head?” 

 

\---

 

Jamey refuses to be in the room the next time Vanessa looks in. She’s still struggling to get past the ‘ _ freaky Men In Black head shit _ ’ and really, Vanessa can’t blame her. She’d only seen Wade lose his head the once, and it still haunts her to this day. Another memory you’d think heaven would take away. 

 

This time she has a beer, she has the discontinued Ben and Jerry’s with the cinnamon ice cream, and she’s mentally prepared herself to see the love of her life falling for someone else. 

 

What she hasn’t prepared herself for is Wade and Nathan on the floor of an apartment she doesn’t recognise, surrounding by pieces of what looks like a cabinet and fuck, it’s worse than she thought.

 

_ They’re building Ikea furniture together _ . 

 

“There a reason we have to make this shit when there’s a perfectly usable cabinet, right there?” 

 

“Because, honeypie, the  _ Lixhult  _ challenges the ordinary.” 

 

Ness knows for a fact he got that from the catalogue. When discussing kids before the  _ incident,  _ they’d briefly looked through an Ikea catalogue for name inspiration. She’d had to veto Ypperlig. Fj ällbo  made a shortlist.

 

“It’s  _ pink _ .” Nathan points out. 

 

“It’s okay, Mr Toxic Masculinity, we all know you’re still an alpha male. A little pink isn’t going to change that.” 

 

Nathan rolls his eyes, and throws a screw at Wade’s head, “The room is green, jackass. It’s not going to match.” 

 

“Yeah well, neither do your arms but I still manage to appreciate them.” Wade shoots back. 

 

There’s a slight glow to Nathan’s eye, and his face softens, just the tiniest bit. He looks almost warm, almost fond and Vanessa feels like she’s seeing something she isn’t meant to. A look that’s only supposed to be for Wade. 

 

She takes a long drag from her beer, and keeps her eyes fixed on the roof. 

 

“Oh my God, do you blush with your eye? That’s  _ adorable _ .” Wade all but squeals. 

 

The moment is broken, and she feels safe looking back to the scene before her. 

 

Nathan grabs a piece from the floor, it looks a little like a pink leg. He pushes himself to his feet, drops a kiss on Wade’s head.

 

“You’re fucking adorable.” Nathan tells him, and Vanessa is impressed by how much he makes such a sincere comment sound like an insult. 

 

Wade catches Nathan’s face, and pulls him for a brief kiss. There’s a smile on Wade’s face, as he pulls back and it’s so loving, so intimate that it fucking hurts, but something about it feels... good.

 

Vanessa doesn’t have time to focus on how it makes her feel before Nathan forces the leg through Wade’s shoulder, then straightens and leaves the room.

 

“Joke’s on you Nate, now I can’t lose it!” Wade calls after him.

 

(He does.) 

 

\---

 

The obvious answer would be talking it out with Jamey.

 

Her own ex is still in a coma after their accident and isn’t likely to be moving on anytime soon. If Jamey can help it, he’s not going to be moving on at all. She’s already filed a haunting request so she can ruin his life til the end of time. She’d worked her ass off to pay her way through medical school, and had been well on her way to being a respected surgeon, and then bam. She gets in a car, against her better judgment with a drunk fucknut, and life over.

 

He’s going to suffer, and he’s going to suffer beautifully. As a horror fan when she was alive, she’s got some terrifyingly creative ideas in mind. 

 

She should talk it out with Jamey, but somehow talking it out has turned into fucking on the couch and honestly? Vanessa thinks she prefers it this way. 

 

\---

 

For all they bicker, Vanessa has never seen Wade and Nathan truly argue before, and when she does,  _ fuck  _ it nearly kills her. 

 

Again.

 

She hadn’t even intended to look in on them, but something inside was nagging at her. She  _ needed  _ to see them. She doesn’t know when Wade became  _ them _ , when she’d accepted that watching Wade meant seeing Nathan but it feels like a big step.

 

As the smoke clears, she sees they’re laid together in bed. They look to be in the afterglow, and Nathan has his metal arm thrown across Wade’s chest. He’s pressing soft, lazy kisses to Wade’s collarbone as Wade runs his fingers through Nathan’s hair. 

 

It’s soft, it’s intimate, fuck, it’s  _ gorgeous _ . Wade is so exposed, there’s been no rush for a shirt, no sheet pulled over his body, there’s just miles of scarred skin and a mouth and metal fingers worshipping every inch of it. 

 

It’s what Wade deserves, someone who will hold him and love every inch of him without shame or discomfort, how Vanessa did, how Vanessa  _ does _ . How she’s pretty certain Nathan could, maybe already does. 

 

It hurts, seeing something so pure and so good, but it’s starting to feel better, to feel hopeful and happy.

 

She doesn’t hear the words which start the argument, but with the realisation that someone is definitely falling in love, she thinks she has a good idea. 

 

Nathan’s arm is thrown from Wade’s chest, and Wade’s on his feet in a second. The sound is muffled, and Vanessa can’t hear what’s being said but she knows it’s bad. Nathan is out of the bed just as fast, and he’s screaming right back. His eye is glowing, and Ness could swear the room is shaking. 

 

The argument continues through the apartment, as clothes are being pulled on angrily and things are being thrown. Ness spots the pink Lixhult box flying at the wall, leaving a dent in the poster of Shrek that’s been pasted over the TV. 

 

“Fuck you, Nate.” is the first thing Vanessa hears, after Wade deftly ducks the falling box.

 

“Already did!” Nathan yells back, before tearing the door off its hinges and storming out. 

 

Wade watches where the door was where Nathan was last, before screaming “Mother _ fucker _ !” 

 

He storms back to the bedroom, and before Vanessa can follow the action, she hears a gunshot. 

 

\---

 

Wade appears in front of her a few moments later, and she really hates the damn barrier that is keeping her from slapping his dramatic fucking face. 

 

But  _ fuck,  _ it is good to see him again, so close, so real. She can’t help but press her hand against the barrier, where his rests flat. There’s a sad smile on his face, and for once she knows it’s not just because he has to leave her. 

 

“ _ Ness. _ ” 

 

Her name sounds so beautiful coming from him, it always has. She feels her heart clench, and God, she misses him so much. 

 

She refuses to cry. Wade would never let her live it down, and more than anything, she doesn’t know if she’d stop. She really doesn’t want to become another sobbing Cheeto widow. 

 

Instead she turns her attention elsewhere, “Nicolas Cage called, baby, he told you to stop being so dramatic.” 

 

“Nicolas Cage isn’t dead.” 

 

“No, but his career is.” Vanessa reminds him, “Wade, what are you doing?”

 

“Ripping off the Sunken Place to see my forever girl.” 

 

“With Cable.” Vanessa reiterates. 

 

“Okay, you specified Colossus, you never said anything about Fucky Barnes.” Wade jokes, always joking. 

 

Vanessa shoots him a look, and Wade withers. 

 

“He told me he could be happy with me.” Wade explains, “And I - ”

 

“Panicked like a Republican in a mosque.” 

 

“Wow, racist.” 

 

“ _ Wade _ .” 

 

“Ness, I can’t do that. I can’t let him in. It’s barely been six months since - ” Wade waves his hands at the barrier, “And now there’s someone else? Someone I actually could give a flying fuck about?” 

 

“Could, or do?” Vanessa asks. 

 

“It’s too soon.” Wade ignores the question, “I’m not supposed to be…” 

 

Vanessa can almost hear the words he won’t say in her head, moving on, feeling like this,  _ falling in fucking love _ .

 

“Ness, please. Tell me what to do.” Wade asks, looking at her with hopeless puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Wade,” She says, voice soft, gentle, “You stop being a fucking pussy, and you tell Nathan that you could be happy with him too, then you ride that man into the sunset.” 

 

“Ness - ” 

 

“Wade, just because I can’t live my life, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t live yours.” She tells him, “I’m not going to pretend it doesn’t hurt, not being there, but I want you to be happy. And I’m pretty certain that tiny, buff cyborg could make you happy.” 

 

Wade takes a moment to take in her words, before speaking up, “He really is short, isn’t he?” 

 

“Like a grumpy garden gnome.” Vanessa agrees. 

 

“I fucking love you, Ness.” Wade says, with a soft smile. 

 

“I love fucking you, Wade.” She replies, before Wade is snatched away from her again. 

 

\---

 

So it takes a week, a week of Vanessa and Jamey alternating between fucking and watching Wadevision, before Nathan comes back. Vanessa had tried to find him, but her connection to him hadn’t been strong enough.

 

They’d had a nice look in on Dopinder and a sweet girl he’d met, found him cooking her a slap up meal in an attempt to woo her. It had worked like a charm, and they’re pretty impressed by the kids sexual prowess. 

 

But mostly, they’d watched Wade, alone in his sad man apartment or on one of his visits to the X-Mansion to see how Russell is doing, and to irritate Colossus. (Yukio and Negasonic are on a mission with the a-team, and Wade makes sure to point out how convenient it is that they’re not there  _ again _ . Jamey opens her mouth to ask, Vanessa just shakes her head.) 

 

It’s some time on a Sunday night, as Jamey has a finger slowly tracing letters across Vanessa’s clit and her lips pressing kisses to her shoulder, that Nathan returns. Jamey hears the door slam - having been fixed by Wade in a ridiculous pair of Mario overalls a few days before - and stops her ministrations. She doesn’t move too far, her hand still resting gently over Vanessa’s mound and her head resting on her shoulder. 

 

In the end, it’s almost anti-climatic. Wade looks over from his moping on the couch to see Nathan has come back. 

 

“I’m not apologising,” Nathan starts, “because I’m not sorry for what I said.” 

 

Wade doesn’t say anything, just gets to his feet and grabs Nathan in a hug that looks almost painful. 

 

“Last time he hugged him, Wade got knifed in the dick.” Vanessa tells Jamey. 

 

“Are we sure we want to root for these two?” She asks. 

 

Vanessa chuckles quietly, as she watches Nathan’s arms come up to cling to Wade as well. 

 

“I could be happy with you too, you grumpy garden gnome.” Wade whispers quietly into Nathan’s ear. 

 

“Still got a knife, Wade.” Nathan reminds him.

 

Wade just hums happily in his ear, “And the kinky make up sex begins.” 

 

\---

 

When Wade finally does return to her for good, he’s not alone. 

 

But then, neither is she. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](http://leonardsnarts.co.vu/).


End file.
